xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Momochi (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Clarice Wagner, or see alternate reality versions. Hanako Momochi (b. August 20, 1990) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure, and a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. 'History' Early Years Chunin Exams Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years Hanako eventually married Tenkō Uchiha, and together had a son named Kiyoshi. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin (Medic-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Lava Release |- | Nature Type | Water Release Earth Release Fire Release Yang Release |} As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Hanako is one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Hanako primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which she has gained through harsh training, the number has continually been growing through her many battles. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend in numerous manners. Nature Transformation: Hanako is proficient in four nature transformations, water, earth, fire and Yang. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Hanako is also very experienced with earth-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest earth jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Hanako quickly discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: With her excellent chakra control, Hanako had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Hanako can easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Later on, Hanako had trained her strength to the point that she does not use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Over time and through repeated use, Hanako had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. While not her most prominent trait, she is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that her opponents find her an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Hanako is highly skilled in the art of evasion. 'Kenjutsu' As a kenjutsu practitioner, Hanako wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons. She has been shown capable of creating an enormous hammer, and a massive longsword in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade. Hanako is shown to be strong enough to wield Hiramekarei in its hammer form and is capable of sending an opponent flying a considerable distance even if they have a strong defence, like Susanoo. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Hanako possesses a genius-level intellect. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Hanako is a very beautiful young woman. She is well-known for her brown eyes and long blue hair. She is fairly tall, very slender, and has tan skin. *'Hair:' Hanako has long blue hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Momochi family Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Water Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Lava Release users